


Defying a King

by StarMaxwell



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaxwell/pseuds/StarMaxwell
Summary: In which Link had been transported in the past, lived with the Gerudo for some time and got to know Ganon before the Calamity and is just tired of politics.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Defying a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble, might turn into a fully-fleshed story at some point. Not to be taken seriously.

Defying a King

Link sighed a little. He didn't know how Ganon managed to talk him into going to the conference in Castle Town. He had enough of politics to last him a lifetime and wasn't to keen on repeating the experience, but none the less, here he was, waiting to be called into the royal meeting chambers with Ganon at his side.

As both of them waited, Link let his gaze look around the small chamber, ignoring the looks of disgust thrown his way, but years of being a soldier, then years of being alone after his memories had been lost taught him just to let things roll off his back. He knew what they were thinking, why would a Hylian prefer the company of a savage at least in their eyes.

After what seemed like hours, both of them were lead into the chamber, as Ganon bowed before the king, Link took the time to look around with a small frown on his face, it had been a long time for him since he last stood in this very hall, the first time when he had been appointed Zelda's knight, the last being a fight to the death against the Calamity.

A commotion pulled him from his wool-gathering only to realize that it had been a guard demanding an answer to why he wasn't bowing to his king, causing Link to lightly snort to everyone's surprise as everyone looked at the scar covered man.

"How could I bow to a man who preaches the unity of the domains, yet demands the leader of one bow before him, unlike the others?" Link answered, his voice soft yet rough because he wasn't used to speaking, only when he needed to as his gaze took in the people in the room, the green gem of the sliver circlet he wore catching the light as he turned to look a little before meeting the king's eyes.

"You act like the Gerudo are to be feared, all because they have a vast military that could rival the royal army…well, yes, but it's only that way because of the harshness of the desert lands and the monsters that roam there. We fight because each day is a struggle to live since everything limited."

He then gestured with a gloved hand around the meeting room a little before speaking again, his voice cracking from use. "You are all used to having things handed to you, you don't know the fear of running out of food or water, or if a monster wandering too close since all of you hide behind these protective walls."

Another snort would escape his lips when he had heard someone yelling that he was just a boy and, despite his scars, knew nothing he had talked about.

"For that, you are wrong. I know those hardships very well." He said, removing his glove now, letting it drop to the floor before raising it back first, a golden triangle now glowing brightly on it.

"My name is Link, son of Farore, I am the Goddess's Chosen One…and I bow to no man."


End file.
